Tension In The Air
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: The tension and frustration built up between Lightning and Snow for more than enough time, finally emerges at their Paolumpolum pit stop. Rated M for sexual content. I respectfully ask that if you read, you take the time to review/critique :D Much love.


**Title: **Tension In The Air**  
Summary: **The tension and frustration built up between Lightning and Snow for more than enough time, finally emerges at their Paolumpolum pit stop.**  
Pairing:** Snow/Lightning**  
Rating: **M - Sexual content, language**  
Notes: **My first time writing a fic for FFXIII. Now that I've beaten the game (finally), I can write and read fanfiction without the constant nagging fear of spoilers! :D I haven't written a oneshot in what feels like half a century, so I ask kindly for you to bear with me; I may be a bit rusty...or very rusty. Enjoy.

* * *

"Snow."

The room was dark. Cocoon, almost magically, went silent. The streets of Paolumpolum slept under a lapse in chaos, a momentary one with an ending that could occur at any second. Keeping civilians on their toes, even in the comforting place that they call home. For once, the windows were still; free from rattle, the harsh glare of helicopter lights and the shock of stray PSICOM bullets. Under the sky of night, the world finally fell mute, unbelievably so.

Lightning spoke his name there in that dark room of Hope's home, where they had hidden away. After their anger had vanished, her disapproval had faded, and his vehemence and persistence died down, both stood waiting. She'd taken the steps necessary to reach the door and end the encounter, but she was pulled to turn around. She now faced the man who stood against the wall in restraint.

His guarded eyes, sore with thinking, moved up at his mention. He'd thought it was over. Thought they were done. That'd she would leave first and return to the group downstairs before anyone got uneasy, and he'd follow as soon as his mind let him. Her voice, so sharp and rasp cutting into the quiet, raised a new question: is it over yet?

Lightning turned and walked toward him, stopping about five feet in front. Her bright orbs read his: there were still words left unuttered, subjects left stagnant and floating in the air, tensions left uncut.

The young woman put her hands on her hips, scrutinizing him with her eyes. He still looked so pathetic. Sometimes she missed his brave face; the one he constantly put on in front of the group for purposes of motivation and, at least she thought, discreet cockiness. But no matter how big his head looked while doing it, it meant he had zest, excitement, a passion for what was before him. Part of her wanted him to be that way now. With her. Her eyes tightened.

Snow's hands twitched by his sides. After their heated words, he didn't know whether or not to instigate another exchange. He'd said all he could; it was her turn.

Lightning scoffed. "Snow."

He looked straight into her, tightening his own eyes. He couldn't run.

"Snow," she repeated, stepping closer, "I'm not afraid of you." Her left leg suddenly stretched up and hitched around his right side, pulling him closer. Her hands reluctantly settled on his strong chest. Before she could continue, her lips lightly pecked at his scruffy jawline before she leaned to his ear. "And I don't expect you to be afraid of me."

The man before her finally responded, grabbing her hands tightly with his right and fisting her hair with the other. The woman grunted slightly and clenched her leg around his thick waist.

Snow smirked. "Come on, Light. You know me."

She scoffed again, partly of annoyance and partly of elevating tension, and pushed her lips onto his in a hungry, almost desperate manner. He strived to kiss back harder, grabbing her hair with both hands and parting her lips with his tongue. The battle was always on between the two: but neither knew who would be victorious in this situation.

The man took himself away from the wall and pushed Lightning along toward the bed, pressing her down with his torso. Both bodies beamed with impressive strength and beauty, equalled almost exactly. Where Snow pulled, Lightning pulled harder. Where she clenched him, he constricted harder. The chemistry was a living, breathing thing, floating in the air of the low-lit room, striving.

Snow stripped off his clothing steadily as Lightning took no struggle in removing hers. With a grunt she reached up and pulled off Snow's pesky black bandana, casting it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. His hands moved steathily over her as their lips met once again. Without the restraint of clothing, there were new things to explore, new buttons to push. The tension was growing so high that Snow swore he began to feel his muscles twitch. What made it even more intense was how _wrong _it was; that made it all the more exciting.

Lightning suddenly reached down and tugged on Snow's length, pulling it closer to her hot, thirsty spot. "Come on, Snow," she breathed into his ear, "show me you're not afraid."

Snow moaned and leaned back, grabbing her under her knees and pushing forward until they touched the bed. With a sharp exhale from the two, he ran the head of his penis along her moist lips. He looked up to see her eyes rolling back, her chest bumping with moans. He smirked, knowing he could play better, and reached down to touch her. His thumb ran lightly over her clit, occasionally pressing down, producing a loud moan from the woman. His finger played along the inside of her lips, and he began to rub her violently.

"Oh, god," Lightning breathed, twisting her knees slightly in frustration. Snow held her down with a smile, not letting her go far before kneeling down. His tongue hit the curvature between her full yet petite breasts. He licked down the center of her lean torso, planting kisses on her smooth skin. Lightning watched from above, brushing the blond hair from his eyes as he gradually made his way downward.

She was hot and wet with the nectar of the moment. Snow buried his tongue between her lips, flicking at her gently. His tongue moved with an eager ease, proving he ached for it just as badly as she did. His hands held her legs as he continued licking at her, glancing up with a smile each time Lightning groaned and contorted her face.

The young woman could barely breathe from what she was receiving. Taking her hand away from Snow's hair, she roughly bit down on her finger, attempting to keep quiet. Everyone else was downstairs, probably still coming up with a plan of how to hide from their hunters with Bartholomew's aid. All of them were pretty cool people, but Snow and Lightning knew that none of them would be too happy with their secret escapade, especially Sazh, the family man.

Snow suddenly stood, grabbing Lightning's finger from her mouth and silencing her with a kiss. After a few seconds, she pushed him away with a huff.

"Snow," she loudly ordered, "_just fuck me already_."

The tall man smirked, not expecting such a cordial request from the woman. For once, everything was pushed back into the recesses of his mind, and all he could focus on was the pink-haired beauty lying before him. This could easily be Serah - he winced at the thought of his young fiancee, frozen in a crystal stasis. This was so wrong. So beyond levels of betrayal that he'd never hoped to see. But he was beginning to see that life was too short to keep from taking chances and risks. With no strings attached, it would be easy for both him and Lightning to forget this ever happened; what Serah didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Casting all of his thoughts aside, he looked back to the bed. Hoisting Lightning's legs higher, and letting her grasp the cold sheets beneath, he lined himself up and finally plunged in.

Warmth instantly captivated every inch of flesh on their bodies. Snow groaned and pulled out slowly only to push roughly back into her with a flick of his hips. Lightning eased down onto him with every pulse, slamming her eyes shut and tightening her grip on the smooth linens underneath her. Snow eased himself onto his hands before he continued with his moderately paced movements. A few times he glanced down at the beauty before him, still unable to fathom exactly how they allowed themselves to fall into the compromising situation.

That didn't stop him from quickening his pace. His hips began moving faster, and his ravenous eyes bore deep into the face of his current lover. Stark, weighted groans emerged from deep inside his chest with every thrust, matching Lightning's moans which were growing in pitch. Her stiff hands suddenly launched off of the bed and latched around his neck, and she began pulling, silently begging him to dive deeper into her hot, tightened core.

With each move they made, a small amount of weight rolled down their backs, off their bodies forever. Every drop of sweat freshly earned was evidence, a token of the frustration, lust, and anger that was pent up inside of them until this moment. With every push, there was reward. And for once, both parties knew that they felt exactly the same way; for once, they weren't completely at odds with each other.

The realizations continued dawning as Snow prepared to reach his climax. Lightning purposely pushed herself onto him with even more force when she saw the look of near-release in his pretty eyes. She bit her lip and smirked, letting him quicken as much as he could to get where he needed to be. The muscles of his arms pulsed and raged, much to Lightning's pleasure, until they finally relaxed under the weight of a scream that he struggled to stifle. His hands constricted around the woman's thighs as he tried to calm himself down, making a few last thrusts in relief. With one final breath, he collapsed on the bed next to Lightning as quietly as he could.

For a while, both of them lay stagnant, staring at the ceiling as if it was something truly glorious to look at. Somewhere, in the back of their minds, they knew exactly what the other was thinking:

_I don't wanna go back out there._

_I don't wanna face the real world._

_Who gives a damn about this mission, when I could just stay here forever?..._

…But they both knew they'd never say so.

Resuming a face strictly for business, Lightning lifted herself off the bed and looked around for her clothes. When she was dressed and ready, she tossed Snow's clothes on top of him, startling him out of his reverie. He gasped and looked at her as she headed for the door.

She smirked, not bothering to look behind her. "Good to know you really aren't scared, Hero."


End file.
